Computer Screen
by rollingthunda
Summary: Online writer Erza Scarlet has a lot to juggle. Her school, social, and internet life are overlapping. But all changes after an online stranger appears in her life. Will this appearance benefit the busy student, or ruin her life all together?
1. 1

**Magnolia**

**Friday, 6:37 PM**

"And... I another chapter complete." The exhausted teen takes off her glasses and gives out a big sigh. Once again, her story's chapter was submitted a few hours after her personal deadline. Not that it was required, but it kept her motivated to keep on writing for her online fans.

As she crosses out her calendar item for today, she looks at next week's schedule. "The Grand Finale" marked in big, red letters. Circled three times, too.

Leaving it off for the next day, the girl got up from her computer desk and dressed up, for she had a friend's night out tonight. It wasn't until about half an hour, but she preferred being early than late.

After being stuck in her bedroom for four hours now, she really appreciated the breeze outside. A stroll outside her apartment complex to the shopping district just a few minutes away calmed the stressed student. School has been a bit overwhelming for her, now that finals are beginning. And along that, the pressure from her online audience telling her keep going on her story, even if her precious grades were at stake.

The only reason she still cares about her grades is because of her known reputation for being a scholar. Scholarships are headed your way, her teachers would tell her.

The neighborhood streets were empty. The decoration left from the festival yesterday was left littered on the road. The wind rustled the leaves harder than usual, that some green leaves were being blown away, too.

She was alone, or so she thought.

"Erza Scarlet," a voice called, in a serious yet mocking tone. The woman felt his hand touch her shoulder. She panicked and jumped a bit, leaving the man behind her laughing.

"It's Gray," he said. The grin on his face showed that he planned of scaring Erza this whole time.

"Haha, very funny," Erza commented. Gray didn't mind the sarcasm in her voice at all. He was, in fact, used to it.

Gray and Erza have known each other since their first day of kindergarten. Rumors say that they're secretly dating, but they both know their relationship won't go any further than "best childhood friend". Besides, Gray has eyes on someone else.

The rest of their friends waited in front of the local coffee shop's door, which wasn't far from where Erza and Gray currently are. There is Lucy, the girl of many dreams. After their senior year, Lucy plans of studying abroad. Next to her was her obnoxious boyfriend, Natsu. He was the exact opposite of his partner. No knowledge in anything besides the basics. Tries on nothing unless he's good at it. And the only thing he's really good at is sports. Otherwise, he's a man of no talent.

With them stood Levy, Lucy's partner in crime. It's because of her that Lucy gets sleepless nights occasionally. It's either they're binge watching documentaries or reading murder mysteries. Either or, both of them end up looking like sleepless sloths the next day.

Gajeel, a friend of Natsu's, sat at the bench near the group, but not close enough to engage in their conversation. Instead, his focus was on his phone and whatever kind of rock music was blaring through his headphones.

Juvia, who's friends with Levy through the swimming team, peered from behind the two girls, looking at the approaching latecomers.

"We aren't that late. We're still early, in fact," Erza told the glaring Juvia. But she know that the blue-haired underclassman wasn't mad at her for being late.

"Gray-sama," she called out. Gray, who acted like he didn't hear, turned around and walked the other direction. Juvia soon followed.

"Erza!" Levy exclaimed. "Lucy and I just read the chapter you published. I gotta say, I'm dying for what will happen in the ending!"

The flattered girl smiles at the compliment, but doesn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? That she liked her own writing, too? Well, it's the exact opposite. She'd rather read the most clichè story than her own. But writing was something she enjoyed. She loved sitting in her room alone, typing away, being sucked in to her own imaginative universe. She may not be happy with her own writing, but she's glad there are people out there who enjoy it.

The gang entered the coffee shop, their usual meetup place. All of them were daily customers, and is very well known by the owner. A weekly meeting here is scheduled by their group as a way to unwind from their classes. But usually, they end up sneaking off to hang out at the sketchiest places.

"I know where to go tonight," Natsu whispered. Everyone sat together in a booth, leaning in to what he has to say. "The graveyard."

"Why the graveyard?" Gray asked.

"Why, you scared?" Natsu mocked. Gray rolled his eyes at him.

"I think," Gajeel butted in. "We should go into that abandoned warehouse. Where they found those gangsters buying and selling drugs."

"Are you going there to hang out or to find leftovers?" Gray asked Gajeel. All he did was grin back.

"I'm not sneaking out tonight," Lucy told everyone. "Levy and I are going to study. Like what the rest of you should be doing."

"You're going to Lucy's?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, we have to be ready for our finals," Levy told him in a matter-of-fact tone

"Who cares," Natsu thought. As he rambled off about the graveyard more, and the more him and Gray argued, Erza was less invested with their conversation.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Levy had no use of staying with the gang, and decided to leave the planning to them, and got Juvia to tag along. With them gone, the conversations got darker between the boys. With more freedom to choose where to sneak off to, without the know-it-all's, they decided to sneak in their old friend's house and leave a package full of fireworks.

"Fireworks?" Erza asked them.

"It's not like we're sending bombs," Gray told her. She didn't question any further of what they were going to do. This wasn't like her at all. She always looked forward to sneaking off every Friday night. She always contradicted what and what not to do to prevent themselves from getting into too trouble. But now, the feeling of excitement wasn't there.

"Sorry guys, I'll pass tonight. Maybe next week," she told them.

"Why?"Natsu whined.

"I have... a lot of work to do."

**7:42**

Back at her desk, Erza was writing down all her ideas to create the perfect story. So far, nothing was happy about it. The main character's best friend died halfway through the story. She barely survived the war between two conflicting countries. The lover of the main character betrayed his own country to survive, but has been under the opposing country's control.

She logged in to her computer to get inspiration. She saw shocking amounts of notifications waiting for her. Comments about her latest chapter. How the audience thought it was thrilling. How they look forward to whatever the ending has in store for them. Sinking in to the light they have shone, Erza was a bit more motivated to writing. To add on to that, she also earned herself a new follower.

She was surprised with who it was. An author who she's looked up to ever since the beginning of her writing journey. Not only did she gain a follow, but a private message, as well.

Erza immediately clicked the new message, fidgeting her arms under her desk when it appeared.

_Hello Zre_Letters, I just have to say that I've been meaning to tell you how much I love your story, Opposing Hearts. It's by far your best. I should've definitely given you a follow before now, and I don't know why I delayed it for so long. I'm excited for what kind of twist you will apply to the ending. And I'm impatient as HELL. -JelsterWrites_

The smile at Erza's face is unthinkable. JelsterWrites just gave her a message. JelsterWrites, who won first place on many online contests, won awards from the web, and is one of the most known writers in their community of online writers. I have to write back, she thought. Her hands shook a little as she began her response.

_JelsterWrites,_

_Oh my, my heart skipped a beat seeing your username in my inbox. I've been a fan of your work ever since I started writing here, and it's because of you I'm inspired to keep going. And just the thought of you liking my story is unthinkable._

_Thank you again,_

_Zre_Letters_

With her newfound inspiration, Erza started typing her final chapter. An unexpected happy ending, she thought. Her back straight, her reading glasses on, and another cup of coffee next to her computer. Even if she got no sleep tonight, just to make the perfect finale for JelsterWrites, she'd do it.

She's never felt so excited to get a chapter finished. Six days feels like an awful long time to get everything ready. Everyone awaits this ending, and it will not be at all what they expect.


	2. 2

**Magnolia**

**Wednesday, 4:48 PM**

"What... the hell..." Levy whispered. She scrolled through Erza's document, and her eyes were wide with amazement. This was about the third time she read through the whole thing, and each time she says the same thing. What the hell.

"How did you pull that off?" She asked in astonishment. Erza shrugged, because she herself didn't know how she did.

"Just the motivation, I guess," she finally responded. The fourth time, Levy read the final chapter of Opposing Hearts. She closed the laptop and handed it to Erza.

"Thanks for letting me read it ahead of everyone else. It means a lot."

"Are you sure it's ready to go?" Erza asked. Levy confirmed to her that it was good by giving two thumbs ups.

"A grand finale, indeed," Levy told her. "But you didn't have to kill Kevin!"

Erza had to admit, the amount of time and effort she put in that final chapter is shown through the writing. She opened her laptop again and clicked on the document. When it loaded, she copied the entire text.

Logging in to her account, she saw another message for her. It was from the one and only, JelsterWrites.

_Zra_Letters,_

_ After publishing your final chapter of Opposing Hearts, do you think we can do a collaboration? I just thought that a great author like you can teach me a lot. And maybe I can help you with a few things, as well. That is, if you aren't planning on anything else yet. I don't want to interfere with your plans, but I hope you'll consider._

_Yours,_

_JelsterWrites_

And at that very moment, Levy's eyes turned to her screen. Seeing the familiar profile brought her in shock.

"JelsterWrites?" She asked in amazement. "The JelsterWrites has been talking to you?"

"It happened last week," Erza explained, regretting keeping this a secret from her friend. She knew they would've loved to know that they were noticed by the community's most popular writer. "He messaged about last week's chapter. That's why I had to get this done."

"Well, of course, and you better not back down on that offer!" Levy screamed.

"I'm definitely accepting, which is why I would suggest for you to not look over my shoulder while I respond to his email."

Levy blushed, not noticing that she was hovering over Erza's device and not giving her room to type anything. Pulling her body, but not her eyes, away from the screen, Erza began her response back.

_To JelsterWrites,_

_ The offer sounds amazing! Thank you so much for even considering working with me. I don't have anything planned after Opposing Hearts, so I think that a collaboration would be a good twist. _

_Thanks again!_

_-Zra_Letters_

_P.S. Totally loving the letter-formatted messages :)_

Thursday, 1:43 AM

Erza got up off her seat to grab her third cup of coffee that night. The coffee machine was hidden behind her door, since the time it took for her to go downstairs and into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee, plus a lecture from her mother of how she shouldn't be staying up online, is precious time wasted. So Erza borrowed Lucy's spare coffee machine to store in her bedroom. Now the only problem is keeping it there instead of the dumpster, which is where it will end up if her mother found it.

As tired as Erza was, she refused to place her head anywhere near her pillow. She had been messaging JelsterWrites about their new story. There were only a few ideas discussed throughout their conversation, but so far, the storylines seem very interesting and would be fun to execute.

What about a mystery? I know that your strong suit is romance, while mine is fantasy, so why don't we both go in a completely different path? Erza's internet friend suggested.

A mystery... with a twist. A modern twist, perhaps. An internet mystery.

Might as well go the sci-fi route and have literal firewalls attacking whoever these internet detectives are.

Erza laughed, her voice echoing in her room and out in the hall, breaking the dead silence which she didn't notice was there until then. The sound of her own voice made her realize how cooped up she was that day, but had no regrets. Until she saw the amount of missed calls from Gray. And all the messages. He seemed mad.

Where were you today? I thought you were going to the swim meet with me today. Juvia didn't mind me being alone, but I sure did. You know I can't handle the way she stares into my soul like that.

"Shit," Erza muttered. She dialed his phone number and called, not expecting a response. To her surprise, a groggy Gray picked up.

"You," He muttered.

"I'm really sorry, I completely forgot," She said. "Isn't there a meet this Friday? I can come with you then."

"It's an away meet, so if you're willing to drive to C. Sorciere High, then sure," Gray told her.

"Of course. Anything to make it up to you. And Juvia."

"Then Friday it is," He announced. "You better not forget."

"Remind me," She replied. "Or else I just might."

9:37 AM

Second period of the day, and Erza was not having it. Rather than sleeping after her conversation with Gray last night, she studied for the test which was worth a big fraction of her semester grade. One of the many things she forgot. Another thing she forgot: she was attending a party this afternoon.

"Oh god, no no no no no," Erza rambled. "I can't go, but… it's Natsu's birthday."

"Why, you busy?" Lucy asked her. She was, but for selfish reasons. She can't help it. As much as she'd love to attend, she was expected to be online during that time.

"I really have to write something," She reasoned. "It's quite a big project, and today was one of the free days I had. I completely forgot about the party."

"I see… is it with JelsterWrites, by any chance?" Her friend asked, with annoyance in her voice. "I don't see why you don't even tell me about this, because I know for a fact that this is a pretty big deal.

"Lucy," Erza spoke. She didn't know what to tell her.

"Levy knew, didn't she?"

"Yes. She did, but only because she saw the notifications I kept getting from him," Erza reasoned.

"Yet, you knew she knew and didn't consider telling me?" She asked, nearly yelling this time.

"I-"

"Scarlet and Heartfilia, if you're going to argue, please take it outside. Not in the middle of our lecture," The teacher scolded. The two girls apologized and looked at the board, ignoring each other for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, Erza tried apologizing to Lucy, and tried explaining why she didn't mention anything to her. All Lucy did was turn away, scoffing as Erza attempted to talk to her.

With that, Erza decided to stay home to avoid more conflict. Seeing Lucy during the party will definitely make the tension worse between the two of them.

In her secret back pocket, she felt something vibrate, only meaning one thing: A notification from her stories' site. Tempted to check, Erza held her hidden phone and tried unlocking it without taking it out. Trying to open something in a back pocket while walking to class surely looked suspicious, but she managed to make it to her class with no problem. Sitting on her desk, she took out her phone and checked it under the table.

New message from: JelsterWrites.

"Oh god, doesn't he have school too?" Erza whispered.

_ Hey, I started the first chapter, but it's a draft for sure, just so we can see how far this plot can go. Here's the link. -JelsterWrites_

"Miss," Erza raised her hand. "May I use the restroom, please?"

"Five minutes," the teacher replied. Erza shoved her phone back in her pocket and walked out of class. Arriving in the stalls, she closed the door behind her and sat on the toilet. She took out her phone, seeing two more notifications.

_ Also, I'm busy this Friday, so sorry if I'm not available then. _

_ I'll probably be free Saturday, depending how Friday goes. _

Erza replied with, _I'm actually busy this Friday, too. So Saturday should work._

Checking the previous message, she opened the link given to her. _Web Surfing_.

_ Web Surfing?_ She asked.

_ It's a work in progress,_ he responded. _Change it if you have something better. _

Reading through the document, Erza was impressed with how much happened in just one chapter. A writer receiving a mysterious link, and was stupid enough to click it. She finds herself with another writer at a random stranger chat. They were both given two different coded stories, and were assigned to solve the ciphers or their personal data will be lost, and their accounts will be hacked.

_ Damn, first chapter is kind of a lot. _

_ I agree, it felt like I wrote the entire story there… But we have time to revise and add more detail. What do you think?_

_ Perfect,_ she confirmed. _Alright, I better get back to class. I'll catch you later._

_You have school, too?_ He asked.

_ Yes, and also a very strict teacher this period. _

_Sucks to be you, I have study hall. Which is why I'm on. And you shouldn't. _

Smiling, Erza greeted him goodbye and turned off her phone. She stood up and got out of the stall, and walked herself back to class.

5:46 PM

As much as she wanted to stay home, Erza decided to still go to Natsu's party to at least give him his present. Not planning to stay any longer, she got out of the car, knocked on the door, greeted Natsu and gave him his present, and left. No eye contact with anyone else. Natsu didn't question, and was happy that she stopped by.

Feeling slightly terrible for not staying, Erza drove to the nearest Starbucks. Thank goodness she brought her laptop with. When she arrived and went inside, she got her usual order of cold brew coffee. She sat at the nearest empty seat, took out her laptop, and pulled up the shared documents she had with JelsterWrites.

Last edited 2 minutes ago.

The document grew six pages since she saw it earlier that day. The more she read, the more interested she became in working with JelsterWrites. The inspiration was immense, and she wanted to continue what he started. Editing some parts, and adding on some more character details, she tweaked the nearly perfect first draft of…

Erza clicked the cursor on the document's title, naming it_ Stranger than the Stranger_. And with that, she closed the document, and went back home.


End file.
